My Unexpected Adventure
by FuryFyre
Summary: Ethel a normal human girl suddenly wakes up one day in Mirkwood. Follow her journey with love and adventure. Who will she meet? Will she fall in love with the cold Elvenking? But danger lurks in the once beautiful and peaceful, but now dark forests of Mirkwood. What secrets will be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

A disclaimer: Characters and the world belong to Tolkien. I only own my original characters

* * *

It was winter break and I had spent most of the time on my computer, going to bed at 2am and waking up at 12pm. It had been about a week into my winter break, almost new years. I woke up late like i always did, spent hours on my laptop, ate, showered and then it was night again. It seemed like a totally normal day, but then how did I end up here?! I woke up in the middle of the woods with someone standing over me.

''Who are you?'' I ask slowly standing up and looking around. I was surrounded by trees, scary looking trees. The whole forest had a kind of dark and gloomy feel to it.

''I'm _Aranduriel_ one of the king's guards'' she answered. She was wearing silver armor and had a brown cape flowing behind her and by her side she held a sword.

''King? Where am I?'' I questioned. Am I dreaming? This can't possibly be real.

''You're in Mirkwood, how did you get here?'' she asked me. Mirkwood… I don't know any place called Mirkwood, I must be dreaming.

''I don't know, I just remember going to sleep in my bed and then next thing I know I'm waking up here'' I explain. The woman was unusually beautiful, she had long brown hair that reached her hips and her eyes were the most beautiful green I had ever seen. She had this elegance when she moved and spoke. Then I notice her ears, they were pointy like the elves I had seen in the movies.

''Your ears… what are you?'' I asked _Aranduriel_ looking at her peculiar ears.

''I'm an elf! Did you hit your head and lose your memory?'' That that she mentions it, I do have this dull ache in my head…

''I-i don't know, maybe'' I say perplexed

''Well, we shouldn't stand here all day you never know what's lurking in the shadows m_ellon__ nîn_ come now I'll take you to the king.'' she says looking around worriedly.

The king? What if he's some scary old dude! What if he kicks me out. I have nowhere to go! I start panicking.

''Are you coming?'' _Aranduriel_, who had already begun walking, asks.

''What?'' I looked at her confused for a second ''Oh, uh, yeah I'm coming'' I say jogging up to her and we start walking to see the king side by side. On the way to where ever she's taking me we passed some other elves all who called out greeting to Aranduriel. We had gotten to a more light and happen part of the woods. After a while we crossed a bridge over a calm river and on the other side we came upon two huge stone doors with pillars carved from rock. One of the doors opened for us and we stepped in. It was absolutely breathtaking. I could see stone passages that went on as far as the eye could see and there are these great stone pillars and waterfalls. And underneath there were rivers flowing round the rocks.

''It's beautiful'' I whispered to myself

''Yes. It's quite a sight'' Aranduriel remarked ''you never quite get used to it.''

She said, smiling gently. After a few moments she began walking again. Leading me over stone archways and up some stairs. When I looked up after a while I see this beautiful man sitting on a throne high up. He had long white hair and wore elegant robes and on his head he wore a crown of berries and red leaves and in his hand he held a wooden staff. When he saw us he got up from his throne and walked down the stairs towards us.

_Aranduriel_ bows to the king ''_Aran nîn_ I found her near the border'' she says to him ''why did you bring her here?'' he questions, fixing his gray eyes on me, I feel a shiver run down my spine.

''It seems she has lost her memory'' she says ''I thought it best to bring her to you''

The king comes up to me and looks up and down. His gaze is so cold it makes me want to cover myself, but I can't show any weakness so I stand tall with a blank face.

''What's your name?'' he asks finally ''my name is _Ethel_'' I answer him. HE looks at me for a while '' _Aranduriel_ prepare a room for our guest'' he orders the she elf and starts walking up the stone stairs to his throne ''Thank you…?'' I drift off remembering that I never got his name. The Elvenking stops halfway up the stairs and looks back at me ''_Thranduil'_' he says and then looks down at my clothes ''you should get changed into something more… appropriate'' then walks the rest of the way up and sits down on his throne with his legs crossed.

''Thank you… _Thranduil_'' I say testing his name on my tongue, I look up and smile at him and then follow one of the guards to my room.

* * *

This is my first ever fanfiction so please tell me what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters and the world belong to Tolkien. I only own my original charactersI had the weirdest dream.

* * *

I dreamt that I had woken up in a mystical world with elves. This silk is really soft…

Wait what! Silk! I don't have silk on my bed

''Ugh it wasn't a dream'' I mumble sitting up on the bed.

Suddenly someone knocks on my door twice then comes in and stands in front of the bed ''the king wants you to get dressed and join him for breakfast'' the maid places some clothes on the foot of my bed and turns to walk away.

''Wait!'' i shout out

''where do i meet the king?''

''Someone will come to show you the way'' she answers then walks quickly out the door.

''Well she was nice'' I sarcastically say to myself.

I get up pick up the clothes and walk to the bathroom. When i open the door i see the most amazing bathroom ever.

''Wow.''

The walls had beautiful elvish patterns the bath was made from polished light grey stone, the sink was a more darker grey and was standing on a small stone column carved into an elf woman. In corner was a shower.

There were holes in the ceiling for the water to come out of but there was no glass wall like there usually is in my world. In the middle of the bathroom, hanging from the ceiling with chains was a kind of bowl with fire already lit.

Now that i think about it when i woke up the fires in my room were also lit, i remember extinguishing the fire last night before i went to bed.

I take a quick shower and put on the clothes that the maid gave me.

It was a forest green dress long sleeves and in a darker green a corset around the middle, the dress went down in layers just below my knees.

She had also given me brown, leather skin tight pants with brown boots. Just then a knock came from the bathroom door ''come in i'm dressed'' i shout out.

A girl comes in, she looks to be my age

''I came to bring you to breakfast since you don't know the way''

I walk back into my room and go to open the door

''wait what about your hair you can't show up in front of the king with your hair like that''

she walks up to me and twists two pieces of hair back and pin them.

Then she braids a couple small braids in my long blonde hair. She leaves a strand of hair on either side of my face.

''Hmm somethings missing'' she says then looks around the room

''ah ha'' she exclaims walking to a table with a mirror. She picks up a wreath made of leaves with white and red flowers and put it on my head

''there that's better'' she says standing back to look at her handiwork.

''Alright, let's go we don't want to get the king waiting'' she says happily bouncing out the door.

I follow her smiling. We walk through different halls and cross small stone bridges over stream flowing through.

''Do you work here?'' i ask the girl

''i tutor _Legolas_'' she says

''_Legolas_? who's that?'' i question

''the king's son'' she answers hopping up a couple of steps.

''_Thranduil_ has a son? where's his wife?'' the girl stops and turn to look at me

''she left years ago. None really knows why, except for the king'' she say solemnly.

After a few seconds she smiles at me then continues walking a couple of meters then stops in front of a door

''the king's waiting for you through here'' she says then walks away after giving my a little wave.

Walking in i see _Thranduil _and Legolas sitting by a round table on the balcony.

''you're finally here''

''sorry i'm late i didn't know that we were supposed to have breakfast together'' i walk onto the balcony

The view from up here is mesmerising, the only thing you could see was the forest from left to right all the way to the horizon.

''Have a seat Ethel''

''this is my son Legolas''

''_Ê__l s__í__la erin l__û __e-govaned v__î__n__'' __Legolas _says giving a little bow

What does that mean? I don't speak elvish. I give _Legolas_ a confused look

''It's a greeting in elvish''

''do you not know elvish?'' _Legolas_ asks taken back

''Why are you so surprised i'm human'' i say puzzled

''You're human? But you have elvish ears'' he says pointing to my ears

''that's impossible, i'm pretty su-'' bringing a hand up and feeling the top of my ears. Instead of the roundness i was expecting they were pointy.

''how is this possible?'' i ask none in particular

''well this is interesting'' _Thranduil_ whispers to himself but somehow my hearing has gotten better because of my now pointy elvish ears.

''what do you remember before you woke up in the forest'' _Legolas_ asks curiously

''I was at home and i went to bed like always and when i woke up i was here''

''where is your home?''

I look down at my hands, home… how are my parents doing? They've probably called the police and are worried sick.

I miss them so much.

''I come from a country called Australia''

''I have have never heard of such a place''

''what year is it?''

''It is the third age''

The third age, does he mean the year three thousand, if so i have time traveled almost a thousand years into the future.

''that means that i must come from the second age, how am i ever going to get back home?''

''I fear for now you are stuck here in a different time and a different world'' _Legolas_ says solemnly.

''But now you must eat''

We spend the next half hour silently eating breakfast which consisted mostly of berries and fruits.

''It was a pleasure eating with you but we have a meeting to get to.

''Of course, the pleasure was mine'' i reply

''_Gwaem__ Legolas__'' _Thranduil orders walking out with his robes billowing behind him

''May be meet again Ethel'' Legolas says giving another small bow

What do i do now?

I leave the room and try to retrace the steps back to my room but instead i've ending up in a huge library with thousands of books. Walking up to the nearest bookshelf i take out a random book

'The Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain'

Seems like an interesting book and it's in english too. Looking around i find a bay window seat sofa so i plop myself down and spend the next three hours or so reading the book.

* * *

''_Ethel__''_

''What?'' I look up finding _Thranduil _standing in front of me

'' What are you reading?''

I show him the cover of the book

''Dwarves'' he spits out in disgust ''horrible dirty creatures, why are you reading about them?''

''Oh, it was the first book i found and it seemed interesting enough to read''

I stand up to leave but of course my clumsy self has to trip over a pile of books sending me falling on top the king

''Ouf!''

''Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I-I didn't me-mean to fall on top of you'' I stutter out

''It's alright''

But neither of us make any move to get up. He has the most mesmerising eyes i could stare at them all day, the most beautiful grey.

''are you comfortable?'' _Thranduil_ asks with a playful smirk

''Oh, right sorry'' i say trying to get up but _Thranduil _pulls me back down so i fall with my hands on his chest

''wh-what are you doing?'' i question him

Turning us over so he's on top he leans so close I can feel his breath ghosting over my lips

Staring into his eyes, i can feel him getting closer…

''S-stop'' I say breathlessly turning my head to the side

''why?'' he asks putting on a cold face and picking himself up and sitting down on the sofa i was sitting on not long ago

''Why!? You're the king and you have a son plus you're a lot older than me''

Getting up off the floor I stand awkwardly

''You are right, it will never happen again'' he says coldly looking angry

I watch as _Thranduil_ walks away slamming the library doors loudly behind him

I sigh rubbing my temples

''get yourself together you have no time to fall in love _Ethel, _the most important thing is to find a way home'' I whisper to myself walking out and asking the first guard i see how to get to the kitchen.

''take the first left walk up the stairs to your right, walk down the hall and the second door to your left is the kitchen''

''thank you''

On the way to the kitchens i dumb into _Legolas _

''hey''

''Hello _Legolas_'' I say stopping

''where are you off to?'' he asks curiously

''to the kitchen to get some food''

''you should join me and my father for dinner'' he says

''I don't think your father would want me there''

''nonsense you must come'' he says oblivious

''I really don't thi-''

''I won't take no for answer'' he says happily dragging me to his father's room

oh god I have no idea how to get out of this, _Thranduil _will probably kill me. I think struggling to get out of his grasp but with no avail.

''_Ada _i brought our guest to dine with us'' _Legolas _bounds happily into the room leaving me standing outside the door

''guest?'' he turns around catching sight of me

''um i'll just go-'' I begin

''come on _Ethel__''_ _Legolas_ pulls me into the room and sits me down on one of the chairs

I feel the death glares _Thranduil _is sending my way

''were did you runaway to after the meeting _ada__''_ he asks his father

''I had to take care of something''

''Oh! you met a woman?''

''what no! that is absurd''

''you're blushing _ada_'' _Legolas _says teasing his father

giggling I look up at _Thranduil_ the same moment he looks at me and we share awkward eye contact

'' Eat your food _Legolas__''_

''yes _Ada_'' he replies trying to hold back a smile

* * *

''Thanks for the meal'' I tell them standing up from the table

''you can join us anytime you want'' _Legolas_ says

''goodnight _Legolas, Thranduil_'' I bow quickly walk away missing the sad look _Thranduil _gave me.

Showering and changing into the pyjamas that i found neatly folded on my bed, I get into bed after extinguishing the fires. My dreams were plagued with talking trees and small people with big hairy feet.


End file.
